No One to Trust
by sara83
Summary: Hermione ends up in a drug rehab clinic and encounters a blast from her past. I suck at summaries. Please just read... I added more to part one!
1. AN

Ok, I got the idea for this story from a movie that I saw a while back. This first chapter involves stuff that I don't really know anything about….so if I offend or annoy anyone I just want to say in advance, I'm sorry. If anyone wants to set me straight, please do and I will change it! Also, this is a total AU story….magic doesn't exist.

Anyway, I hope you like this story.

Also, I'm not sure if this is a good idea for a story so if I don't get at least 7 reviews from this first chapter, I'm not even gonna bother continuing because I don't want to waste anymore of my time, or your time….

Thanks!


	2. Old Habbits Die Hard

Ok, I got the idea for this story from a movie. It is totally AU and pretty original I think. Let me know what YOU think:)

Title: No One to Trust

Summary: Someone wants Hermione out of the way. She ends up in a drug rehab clinic, but why and who sends her there and who does she run into while she's there? Sounds bad, but it's really not. Please just read. Total AU Story

Rating: R (For later chapters)

XXXX

Hermione Granger got home to find Lavender Brown sitting on the couch, draping herself all over Hermione's boyfriend who didn't even seem to notice. When Lavender saw the girl, she immediately backed away and smiled at Hermione.

"Hi."

Hermione looked at the girl and forced a fake smile, "Hi Lavender."

"Hey baby, how was work?" Her boyfriend smiled at the brunette.

"Hi Harry. It was alright. What are you doing here Lavender?"

"Harry and I are working on a project for our physics class. It's so boring."

Hermione tried so hard not to glare at Lavender. Instead, she looked at Harry, "Your favorite subject; I'm sure you'll get an A."

Harry grinned and hopped up, giving Hermione a kiss. Lavender saw this and glared at Hermione. They all jumped when Lavender's cell phone rang. She answered it and hung it up after only a few words.

"Sorry; I have to cut this short. I'll see you tomorrow Harry." She shot him a flirty smile, which of course Hermione noticed, but Harry didn't.

Lavender grabbed her bag and left. Hermione looked at Harry, "Are you really that clueless?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"That girl wants you…bad."

"Lavender? She's just a friend. Besides, you're the only one I want." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

XXXX

Lavender met her friend Parvati at a coffee shop, "Hi. Did you find out anything about her?"

"Indeed I did." Parvati grinned as the girls sat down at a table.

"Spill it." Lavender demanded.

"Why do you want to destroy this girl so bad?"

"That goody-goody doesn't deserve Harry Potter. He needs a real woman, and that's me."

"How exactly do you plan on getting your claws into him?" Parvati asked.

"If you would tell me what you found out, I could figure that out!" Lavender was getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok. Hermione Granger met Harry Potter when they were eleven and they were instantly friends. Hermione was a huge bookworm and 4.0 student. In her junior year, Hermione's parents were both killed by a burglar who had broken into their house at night. Hermione was staying with her friend Ginny Weasley and came home the next day to find cops all over the place. Well, after that, she went nuts. She had to go stay with her cousins in California for the summer and when she came back for her senior year, she was a whole new person. She was big into drugs; she did anything and everything she could get her hands on."

Lavender stopped her, "Miss Perfect Hermione Granger was a drug addict?"

"Oh yea. The last time she overdosed on Heroine and almost died. Harry found her in her bedroom. She was rushed to the hospital and was just barely saved. Well, she thought of Harry as he savior and they've been inseparable ever since."

"Where did you dig up all this stuff?" Lavender asked.

Parvati smiled, "I have my ways. So, how are you going use what I've told you against her?"

"Isn't it obvious? Did she have to go to rehab?"

"Umm, yea; for a month. If she is ever caught using drugs again, she'll be put into rehab for two months. If she's caught a third time, six months."

Lavender grinned, "That's perfect!"

"What?"

"What better way to get her out of my way than to stick her in a rehab clinic?"

"How exactly do you expect to get her back in one? She's never going to touch drugs again."

"Maybe not willingly." Lavender smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"If we shoot her full of something and then dump her in an alley, when she's found she'll be thrown into rehab and Harry will be all mine."

"What are you going to do? Tie her up and shoot her full of something yourself?"

"Why not? This is the perfect way to get her out of my way for good."

"Even if your plan did work, it'll only get her out of the way for a few months."

"Yea, but Harry will never go back to her if he thinks she's an addict again."

"This is crazy. It'll never work."

"Do you have a better idea? It's worth a shot; what's the worst that could happen?" Lavender asked.

"Let's see; you could get caught and thrown into jail!"

"Not if I plan this very carefully. So, are you gonna help me?"

"Yea, of course. But don't screw this up!" Parvati warned.

XXXX

Two weeks had passed since Lavender had come up with 'the perfect plan' and she was finally ready to put it in action. She had learned that Harry had to work until midnight that night so she decided to make her move. Hermione got home around seven and found Lavender sitting on her couch.

"Is Harry here?" She asked, dropping her keys on the table.

"No." Lavender replied.

"Then what are doing alone in my house?" Just as Hermione finished her sentence, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. Hermione instantly started kicking and trying to scream.

Another girl appeared from the kitchen holding a chair. She set it on the floor and pulled some rope and tape out of a bag. Lavender motioned for Hermione's assailant to put her in the chair. Then they proceeded to tie her to the chair. Her assailant was a big beefy guy and he was holding a little bag. He put it on the table and took the contents out.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Hermione demanded, trying to get loose.

Lavender smiled, "Just getting rid of the competition."

"I knew you were after Harry you slut!" Hermione screamed.

Lavender glared at her, "You don't deserve him!"

"And you do!"

"I can give him what he really wants."

"You are pathetic." She spat.

"No, I'm smart. There is no way that I can get blamed for this." Lavender said as she went to the table and grabbed the bag.

"What the Hell is that? What are you going to do to me?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll survive. Wish I could say the same for your relationship. What do you think Harry would do if he thought that you were using again?"

"I'm not! Wait, how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

Hermione looked at the bag again and realization hit, "NO! You can't do this! Please." Hermione pleaded as tears started rolling down her face.

Lavender handed the bag to the guy and he pulled the contents out. Hermione started screaming and struggling and Parvati covered her mouth with tape. The guy wrapped the hose around her arm and stuck the syringe into her arm. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, and tried to get loose. They all stepped back and looked at her.

"Is that enough?" Lavender asked.

"Yea, it'll knock her out pretty soon." The guy responded.

Parvati took the tape off Hermione's mouth, "You bitch. I am gonna get you for this! You have no idea what you've done."

Tears were rolling down her face. She started breathing heavy and she was darting her eyes across the room, "You…are…going…to…pay…for…this." Hermione closed her eyes and her head fell back against the chair.

"Excellent!" Lavender started untying her ropes and the guy picked Hermione up. They put everything as they had found it and headed out the door with Hermione.

XXXX

Harry got home around three am and was surprised to see that Hermione wasn't at home. He called her cell and was even more surprised when he heard it ring in the bedroom. When he found her purse on the counter along with her keys he started to worry. He immediately started calling everyone he could think of that might now where she was and came up empty handed every time. He started to panic and decided that she had probably just gone for a walk because she liked to do that every once in a while when she couldn't sleep. He ignored that fact that she'd never gone out so late at night. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. but didn't pay any attention to it.

XXXX

Hermione woke up with a start. She bolted up in her bed and looked around frantically; she was in what looked like a hospital room with IV's attached to her arm. She ripped them out and a little alarm went off. She got out of bed and went to the door just as it opened and a woman in her middle ages came in with an orderly.

"Well, you're awake; that's good. Let's sit down shall we?" The woman looked at the orderly and he took Hermione back to her bed.

"There; that's better. My name is Dr. Hollins; your name is…."

Hermione glared at the woman, "Hermione Granger; hospital am I in?"

"It's not exactly a hospital. It's a rehabilitation clinic."

Hermione's look was deadpan, "I'm in rehab."

"Yes."

"Look, I don't belong here. There's been a mistake…"

Dr. Hollins smiled, "Really? Well, a police officer found you in an alley behind a crack house; you had almost overdosed."

Hermione wanted to scream, "That little bitch. Look, I didn't do this to myself. Someone did it to me."

Dr. Hollins smiled again, "Did they tie you up and shoot up your arm against your will?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth." Hermione explained.

"Well, we can talk about it later. How about a tour?"

All the girls were looking at Hermione as she was getting the grand tour from Dr. Hollins. Some of the girls glared at her but Hermione ignored all of them and tried to come up with a plan to get out of there. They walked past the nurse's station and something caught Hermione's eye…or rather _someone. _He was leaning against a desk talking to another guy and he looked up and locked eyes with Hermione. They stared at each other until Dr Hollins stopped walking.

"Ok, that's pretty much it. Welcome!" Dr. Hollins smiled.

Hermione looked at her like she wanted to stick an ax in her head, "I already told you, I don't belong here."

A redhead that looked like she belonged in a porn movie scoffed, "That's what they all say."

Hermione ignored the girl and looked at Dr. Hollins, "I'm not staying here." She turned around and bolted through a nearby door. The guys at the Nurses Station started chasing after her.

The two ran after Hermione as she ran through the halls looking for an exit. She barged through a door and ran up a flight of stairs and stopped short when the door at the top was locked. The pounded on it and pulled on the handle, "Shit!"

The boys opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and saw that she had stopped. They blocked the exit and the blond that she had locked eyes with earlier smiled, "Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me that I'm _not _looking at the same stuck up, Miss Priss Hermione Granger that I graduated with."

Hermione glared at him, "Malfoy."

"This really is a treat; Hermione Granger is a crack whore." Draco smirked.

Hermione wanted to kill him, "I am _not _a crack whore."

"Then what are you doing here?" Draco smirked again when she didn't answer, "That's what I thought. Now, there are two ways we can do this; you can either walk back, or I can _carry _you back."

Hermione stared at them for a minute before starting down the stairs. She got to the door and started running again. This time Malfoy was faster than her and he grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed and hit his back and kicked his stomach all the way back to the nurses station. He got to her room and dropped her onto the floor and she landed on her ass with a thud.

"Welcome home Granger." Draco smirked as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

XXXX

TBC?

I figured I would get a better response if Draco were in the first chapter, so I added more to this chapter. Please R&R!


	3. I added more to Ch 1

Ok, I figured I would get a better response with Draco in the first chapter…so I added more to Ch. 1 so please read it again!

Thanks!


	4. Welcome to Rehab

Ok, I got the idea for this story from a movie. It is totally AU and pretty original I think. Let me know what YOU think:)

**Title**: No One to Trust

**Summary**: Someone wants Hermione out of the way. She ends up in a drug rehab clinic, but why and who sends her there and who does she run into while she's there? Sounds bad, but it's really not. Please just read. Total AU Story

**Rating**: R (For later chapters)

oooo

Hermione stood at the window in her room thinking of horrible ways to deal with Lavender. Thoughts of dismemberment and torture came to her mind and she smiled. Her wonderful thoughts were interrupted when her door opened and Draco appeared.

"What the Hell do you want?" She glared at him.

Draco smirked, "Now Granger, don't be bitter. Hollins wants to see you."

"Tell her to fuck off." Hermione barked.

"Such language…am I gonna have to drag you out of this room?"

Hermione glared at him for a minute before finally following him to Dr. Hollin's office. Hermione sat down and stared at the doctor.

"So, you ready to tell me why you are really here?" Dr. Hollins asked with an annoying smile.

"I already told you why I am here. I don't expect you to believe me, but it's the truth. I went through Hell the first time to kick this habit, do you really think I would do it to myself all over again?"

"Sometimes it just can't be helped. Some people are just too wea-"

Hermione cut her off, "I am _not _weak. I got through this alive the first time. That's more than can be said for a _lot _of people!"

Dr. Hollins just looked at her for a moment, "Would you like to call someone? I don't imagine many people know you are here."

"I would like to call my boyfriend."

"Ok. Go up to the nurse's station and tell them and they will call him for you."

Hermione gave the nurse Harry's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Oh my god Hermione; I've been so worried about you! What happened to you, where are you?"

Hermione looked at the nurse, "What's the address here?"

"Who are you talking to? What's going on Hermione?" Harry wanted to know.

Hermione told him the address, "Please just come here. I'll explain it all when you get her."

"Just tell me one thing; are you ok?"

"I'm alive…"

"Hermione…."

"Please Harry, just come to the address I gave you."

"Ok; I'll be there soon. I love you."

A tear rolled down Hermione's face, "I love you too."

oooo

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was still pacing when she heard the front door open. Her heart stopped when she saw the look on Harry's face when he walked in. When he saw her, he stopped walking and just stood there, with a look that could only be described as pain. He turned to leave and Hermione ran up to him crying.

"Harry, please don't go; let me explain."

Harry slowly turned around, but he wouldn't look at her, "No explanation needed, I can see for myself."

"No, it's not like that, I didn't put myself here. Please let me explain; I didn't do this to myself!"

Harry laughed bitterly, "Do you actually expect me to believe that!?"

"No I don't, but it's the truth. I've _never_ lied to you Harry." Hermione's tears were streaking down her face.

"After all I went through for you…. after all _we _went through! How could you do this!?" Harry's face was bright red now.

Hermione tried to take his hand, but he jerked it away from her and walked out. Hermione just stood there and watched him leave. She didn't know what to do; she _did _sound crazy. Who in their right mind would believe the story that she was telling? The doctor didn't believe her, Harry didn't believe her, and Hermione was starting to doubt herself. She shook that thought out of her head almost immediately; she knew that she was telling the truth. She was going to get out of here, she was going to find Lavender and she was going to make the bitch wish she had never been born.

Dr. Hollins put her arm around Hermione's shoulder, "It's ok; he's just upset. He'll be back."

Hermione stepped out of her reach, "I know he will."

"I'm not the enemy Ms. Granger; I'm just trying to help you."

"You really want to help me? Let me out of here so I can go kill the skank that put me in here."

"Why don't we start with something else? It's time for group therapy."

Hermione gave the doctor a flat look, "You're joking; there is no way that I'm going to group therapy."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice; it's part of your rehabilitation." Hollins pointed at a room and Hermione just rolled her eyes and went in.

There were a bunch of girls sitting in chairs that were arranged in a circle. Hermione plopped into a chair and glared at Dr. Hollins. Hollins ignored the look and smiled at everyone.

"Ok ladies, we have a new addition to our group. This is Hermione."

A girl sitting directly across from Hermione snorted, "What the hell kind of name is Hermione?"

"Vanessa, that's enough." Hollin's looked at Hermione again, "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, why do you think you ended up here? Do you think you could have made other choices that would have stopped you from ending up here?" Hollins asked.

Hermione looked at everyone for a minute, "Yea, I could have beat the shit out of the whore that put me here the first time I discovered she had a thing for my boyfriend."

"You think someone other than yourself put you here?" Hollins asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Didn't we already go through this? I did not do this to myself! I've been in these shit holes too many times and I didn't want to come back! I finally had my life on track; do you really think I would throw it all away?"

Vanessa started laughing, "So you're saying that some girl put you here? What did she do, tie you up and force you to do drugs?"

Hermione had had enough "therapy" for one day, "I wasn't talking to you; mind your own business."

Hollins continued on for an hour and Hermione refused to participate. When all was over, Hermione left the room and was greeted by Vanessa

"So, are you really that deluded that you think someone else actually put you here?" Vanessa smiled.

Hermione gave Vanessa an amused look, "What can I say; you're right. There is nothing more I would rather do than spend all my time locked up in a prison with a coked out whore."

"You do realize how pathetic you sound don't you? I bet your boyfriend found out about your little…problem and he left you for some other chick. You couldn't handle it so you shot up, ended up here, and tried to blame it on them. Face is sweetheart; he doesn't want you anymore."

Vanessa had barely finished speaking when Hermione slammed Vanessa against the wall, grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. She went to slam Vanessa's head against the wall, but stopped just short of actually connecting her head and the wall. Hermione had Vanessa's arms behind her back when she whispered in her ear, "I would be very careful what you say to me right now if I were you. I am in a very…bad…mood."

Hermione released Vanessa and casually walked off to her room. Everything had happened so quickly, Draco and the other orderly had barely registered what was happening and then it was over. Draco saw Vanessa give him a look then she walked off, ignoring what all the other girls were saying. Draco watched Hermione disappear inside her bedroom then her headed off in Vanessa's direction.

oooo

After everyone had gone to bed, Hermione left her room and went on her own tour of the hospital. She climbed the stairs and headed towards the cafeteria. The closer she got the more she heard noises coming from inside. She quietly pushed the door open and went inside. Against the far wall she saw Draco leaning against a table with his head thrown back. His back was to her so she couldn't really tell what he was doing. Her question was answered when Draco stood up and buttoned his pants and shortly after she saw Vanessa stand up; It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Hermione couldn't help but smirk; Draco always had been quite the ladies man from what she remembered. She saw Draco reach into his pocket and pull out a little tiny bottle. Hermione watched as Vanessa poured the contents onto the table and proceed to spread it out. She then bent down and practically made out with the table as she snorted up the contents of the bottle. Vanessa cleaned off her nose, gave the bottle back to Draco and then headed towards the door. Hermione quickly ducked out of sight and watched Vanessa disappear down the hall with a smile on her face.

"Enjoy the show Granger?" A voice whispered from behind her.

Hermione jumped and spun around to face Draco, "Why am I not surprised?"

Draco smirked at her, "I don't know; you tell me."

"Exactly how many girls are you…. servicing in here Malfoy?"

"I'm just helping them with their problems."

"So, you supply them with their drug of choice and they supply you with the pleasure of your choice. That about right?"

"You always were the smart one Granger."

Hermione smiled, "That always was my best quality."

Hermione's smile faded and she turned around and started walking away. Draco fell in step with her, "So… you interested?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not a chance Malfoy. I kicked that habit a long time ago. As soon as Hollins realizes that, I'll be released and I'll be able to devote all my time on trying to destroy the skank that put me here."

Draco go insanely close to her and whispered in her ear, "Whether you did this to yourself or not, it's in your system again. And we both know that it's only a matter of time before your body is craving it again. When that happens, you know where to find me."

Draco walked passed her and left Hermione alone with her thoughts. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that he was right. She knew that very soon her body would be screaming for more and it was going to kill her. Hermione shook that thought from her head; it wasn't going to happen. No matter what, Hermione was going to fight it again and she was going to win again; she had to.

oooo

TBC…


End file.
